


Lost Royalty

by 0_PeachyRoyalty_0



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_PeachyRoyalty_0/pseuds/0_PeachyRoyalty_0
Summary: Suki roamed around between the four kingdoms for about 12 years. In this time, she took on odd jobs to support herself; plowing fields, delivering messages, or even fighting off bandits.  She trained her magic constantly in hopes one day she could avenge her father’s death and find out any information about her mother and siblings’ unexplained disappearance. Of course the thought crossed her mind that they could be dead, but her mother wasn’t weak. She allowed herself hope that they were still alive and looking for her too. After her 24th birthday, her story began to take flight. Her story is one of magic, battles, self discovery, and love.





	Lost Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is actually my first fic so I apologize in advance. I hope you like it and if you do let me know in the comments! And even if you don't I can understand that too. Anyways, I want thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you have an amazing day!

I felt the sand squish underneath my feet as I walked my way along the coast between the Heart and Clover kingdoms. My limbs ached with each step and I couldn’t help but feel sticky from all the salt in the air. Loki ran ahead of me, chasing after some seagulls that were probably looking for their next meal. My stomach gurgled at the thought of food. We reached the point where the sand turned to rigid cliffs. 

“I don’t think we could climb up this. Guess we're going around.” I sighed as I turned myself to the wooded area that had walked alongside us for hours now. 

My mind contemplates how far we have to travel until we find a small village so we can finally eat. Glancing back at Loki who is still running around looking for more things to chase. 

“How do you have the energy for that?”

Loki didn’t even look back in my direction; he just continued his conquest. My mind began to focus on how nice a hot bath and some pasta would be. I looked at my own body and frowned at my dingy pants and shoes.

 **_I think it's about time to buy some new clothes._ **

I would have kept having conversations with myself if it wasn’t for Loki’s sudden stop in front of me. I looked in front of him and caught sight of multiple men. Quickly, I ducked behind some trees and called Loki to me. I watched carefully as they disappeared into a nearby cave.

 **_Should I just keep going? I mean that's kind of suspicious...but also I’m starving. I doubt I have the energy to do anything right now._ ** Just as I was about to sneak off through the tall shrubs, I watched some of the men exit the cave. They’re carrying a giant cage with a large black tarp covering it. **_I have a bad feeling that I’m about to get involved._ ** Just as the thought passed through my mind, Loki began to let out a low whine. I looked down at the four legged companion with concern. 

“I know Loki, I sense them now too. I just have no idea how we're gonna help them.”

Still watching the group's movements, I began to devise an escape plan. **_I can’t corner them because I can’t be sure how many there are in that cave. Also me and Loki are both still pretty worn out from our training. That cage is pretty big so hopefully they need to take a break and that's when we can just pick them off quietly. No magic, just physical attacks. I shouldn’t be detected since my necklace conceals most, if not all of my magic._ **

As I was planning things out the men began to speak. 

“Ooh okay men, we can take a break for now. Those stupid knights shouldn’t be able to find us for a while. You have 30 minutes, then we're moving the cargo to the edge of the Diamond kingdom for the transaction. Go ahead and let the merchandise get their last looks of the outside world.”

After the leader finished talking, many of them separated to take their breaks. The other two men swiftly removed the tarp. Revealing about ten people, mostly children and one older woman. They were bound in chains and gagged; muffled cries escaped the children as the men went to sit down. **_Well I have no choice now. I should be fine, I’m not sensing any giant amounts of magic._ **

“Okay boy, wait here and I’ll give you the signal if I need back up. In three minutes I need you to bark real loud for me okay?”

The black hound barks softly in response. I head back into the woods to make my way around the bandits. I came up behind two of the men who decided to layout in the shade on the far side of the cave. Two minutes left until Loki barks, now's my chance to take these two out. I grab the one that has his head resting on the tree, covering his mouth. I hold him in a choke hold until he passes out and quickly do the same to the other. Using a large rock as cover I move closer to the others. About six more left, they’re all gathered around a camping area eating. 

“Hey where are you going Dan? Just gotta take a leak.”

The men conversed as the one named Dan headed towards me. I backed off into the woods again to wait for him to come to me. I tried to do the same to this man but he was fairly in good shape. Still covering his mouth while my back was being slammed against the nearest tree. **_Shit he’s still making some noise I hope the others hadn’t heard him. Oh my god just fucking sleep already._ **

I tighten my elbow that's around his neck; after 30 more seconds we fall together to the ground. Then I hear Loki’s barks. I get up and notice he's still conscious, with a swift kick to the head the man stays down. I draw my sword and move to the tree line again. The men are making their way to Loki and I take my chance to run to the cage. I quickly sush the children and examine the lock. It doesn't look like magic is being used on it so I use a quick slash and the lock breaks. 

I feel a sudden cold touch on my ankle and I’m sent flying in the other direction. 

“I don’t know who you are but you’ve made a mistake coming here. You're obviously not a magic knight. Kill her.” 

The leader said as I rose to my feet. I used my magic to enhance my speed and quickly rushed the men. I aim for their faces to make them flinch then make the bigger cuts to their torsos. Three more down, I slash once more and put some of my magic into this one. A red slash impacts all three of them at once, the leader stands up and runs in the opposite direction. I throw my sword in his direction, it makes contact with his back, he falls to the ground. I look at the other two that were left both trembling and apologizing to me.

“I have no interest in hearing your empty words.” I say as I knock them both out with swift kicks to the back of the head. I signal to Loki that he can come out. I walk over to the leader and pull my sword from his back. 

**_Well shit I didn’t mean to kill him but don’t run away when I’m trying to kick your ass, you dumbass._ **

I turn to look at the cage again where the children are still sitting in it. 

“Well you guys can get out now? The binding magic went away after I knocked out those two guys.” I say as I open the cage door.

They still move back away from me, I rub the back of my head and smile at them. I apologize for scaring them and ask them to please come out so I can get them home. 

“Come on darlings! Let's get out of here, this kind young lady saved us. Surely we can trust her to take us to safety.”

The little old woman stated as she hopped down from the cage. The children slowly made their way out and gathered around the old woman. 

“Okay so where are you kiddos from? Like where is your home?” I ask as I squat down to their level. Their ages seemed to range from 6 to 11, and seemed to be dressed in nice clothing. 

“W..were from the town Prekip it's inside the noble realm. I..I.I want to go home!” The small blue eyed boy said as he began to cry.

**_Aw shit please don’t cry it makes me really uncomfortable. Don’t panic, just calm him down and make him feel comforted by your presence. Yeah easy. I got it._ **

“Don’t cry, I’m gonna take you guys home as fast as I can. Just follow my directions and we’ll be fine.” Child continues to cry.

"Come on... theres no reason to cry anymore." I again attempt to comfort the child but I feel my agitation growing.

“HEY I SAID DON’T CRY YOU BIG BABY!” I yelled, getting frustrated already by the whiny tone in his voice. They all start to cry now. 

_**Well that worked out well. Glad you’ve got this all under control. Note to self, kids...no, dogs... yes.** _

I sat down in front of the child and whipped his tears off his face with my hand. I sigh.

“Look I know you're scared, but I don’t know why? You look way stronger than me anyways.”

“I..I do?” The little boy asked.

“Oh yeah for sure! I was gonna ask for your help to get everyone home but, since you're scared and all. I’ll just ask someone else for help.” I say in a sarcastic tone.

“No! I’m not scared! I mean not anymore! I can help! My name is Joshua Jones and my daddy is a magic knight so that means I’m brave too!” He speaks up and gives me a determined look.

I stand up and announce to everyone to follow me and Joshua. I grab my things and we begin to walk in the direction they came from. Loki herds the children close to me like they're little sheep. The children giggle and laugh as Loki’s rapid energy bursts. We walk about an hour before I notice the sun starting to set.

 **_I wonder if I should just set up a place to camp? No, what if it gets cold tonight or animals? I can’t take those kind of chances with such small children_ **.

“If i’m not mistaken the small village Rocheux is about 5 miles from here. We should make it before sun down.” The old lady said as she walked closer to me.

“Okay, I’m gonna take your word on it. Let’s get a move on kids!” I say to the group, they weren’t listening to me. They were too focused on Loki who was chasing squirrels and running head first into trees. **_Seriously buddy? You know what, cool, that's fine. I’m sure this will get his attention._ **

I grab the red ball from my bag and chunk it in the direction of the trail we needed to follow. Loki runs full force in the direction of the ball and the children trying their hardest to keep up with him. 

**_Well that works._ **

I chuckle to myself and continue to throw the ball in the village's direction. 

“So what’s your name?” The old lady asks.

“Me? Oh uh Suki. Suki Nuvega.”

“Ah pretty name. So Suki? Why did you decide to help me and these wonderful children? Are you with the magic knights? On a secret mission?”

“Oh haha no. I just could feel how scared you guys were so I decided to help. My dad always told me to help others when you can and fate will return the favor.”

“He sounds like a smart man. I still find it hard someone would just run head first into danger to help people you don’t know at all.”

“I just wanted to help is all. I don’t really have anything else to do either. Who are these magic knights by the way? I keep hearing about them.”

“Hmm. The magic knights are the protectors of this country. There are nine squads and they’re under the command of the Wizard King.”

“Oh sounds fancy. Wouldn’t mind meeting the Wizard King, I bet that guy is crazy strong.” I say as I throw the ball for what feels like the thousandth time. 

“You don’t say eh?” The old lady says with a smirk.

**_I am getting a weird vibe from this old lady and I have no idea why. It’s not threatening but she’s definitely not a normal old lady. I bet she's like super strong or something. Maybe she’s one of those magic night guys? Nah.... I wonder why those guys kidnapped them in the first place?_ **

My thoughts stopped as soon as I smelled the food. Bringing my attention to the lights shining through the trees ahead. I told the children to stay close once we got into the village. I didn’t want any of them disappearing on me. When we walked through the village I was surprised by how lively everything was, the dancing and food laid out on tables. I thought about just swiping a steak I saw laying on a plate but I have to get these kids home. We reached the city hall and a large man with a full beard walked up to us. 

“Can I help you ma’am? You and your children look a bit lost.” He says with slight concern in his voice. 

**_I know he did not just think all of these kids are mine. There are like 9 kids here and I’m only twenty-four. I would have had to be pregnant for like years on end. Should I kick his ass and just look for someone else to help me?_ **

“Wait what!? No these are not my kids! I need to get a hold of the magic knights. These children were kidnapped from Prekip today and I need to get them home.” 

“Oh my goodness! Mary! Quickly call for the magic knights to come here right away, we found the children from Prekip!” He rushes off after who I assume to be Mary.

**_WE? WE found the children? There is no we. I did._ **

While we waited for the magic knights to show up the villagers offered us food and drinks. I don’t think I’ve eaten that quickly in a while. I heard cheering as I saw men on brooms land in the town square. There were about fifteen or so of them, all wearing these purple coats with gold linings. They seemed to be enjoying the attention. One of them walked up to children and I quickly made my way over to them. 

“Are we taking them home now?” I asked the man.

“Yes, we will be heading straight to the royal capital in a few minutes. Who are you?”

“The capital? They’re from Prekip? And I happen to be the one who went and saved them, you're welcome.”

“Yes but all of their parents are waiting up at the capital. They seemed worried enough to go all the way to the capital to ask the Wizard King for help. Since you seemed to be the one who saved them you can come along too.” 

“Great. I just want to make sure they get home safe.” As I was saying this I was suddenly wrapped in vines. 

“Hey! What the hell?”

“How do we know if you are who you say you are? We need to make sure you weren’t in on this.”  
“I don’t think there is any need for that Winston. I appreciate your concern though.” The old lady walked up and suddenly began to glow bright. I had to turn away for a moment and when I looked back the old lady was now a man in fancy robes. His hair was blonde and he had a star shaped marking to the left of his forehead.

Everyone around me dropped down on one knee. 

“Your majesty. I apologize for the confusion.” Winston said.

The man walked over to me and grabbed the vines and expelled them as if it were tissue paper. I thanked him.

“I have to admit though, I didn’t expect this. All the fancy clothes and kneeling.” I gestured to everyone around us.

“He’s the Wizard King, you arrogant fool.” Winston said in a sharp tone.

“Oh! Uhm.. do I like bow or something? I feel bad now. I apologize for my rudeness, I just didn’t think the Wizard King would be an old lady.” I say as I laugh nervously and rube the back of my head. 

“No, it's fine. Everyone thank you for your hospitality and the food. It was quite delicious. We will be heading to the capital now.” The Wizard King stated as everyone began to stand up again. Everyone began mounting their brooms and grabbed the children. 

“You can ride with me, Suki.”

“Oh, thank you. Mr...erh um Wizard King. Sir.” I climbed on to the broom.

 **_Are they sure this is the Wizard King? He doesn’t seem like what I would expect of a king. He’s actually really nice and his emotions seem to match how he’s acting._ **

We took off faster than I expected and I quickly wrapped my arms around him. I feel him chuckle and I look up towards his face.

“Sorry about that I haven’t used one of these in a while.” He said as he smiled back at me.

I felt my face suddenly become hot.

 **_Shit, was he always this cute? Wait how old is he? Do you really care? Stop._ **

“Oh no! I'm sorry for grabbing on to you like that! Wizard King.” 

“Just call me Julius, when it's just us talking. And you’re fine, hold on to me though so you don’t fall off.” He mentioned softly. 

The ride to the capital was quiet besides the ooh’s and ahh’s from the children. I rested my head on Julius’s back. I felt the wind caress my face and aching limbs. His breathing and overall comforting energy made it hard to focus. My limbs felt as though they weighed a ton each and my eyes started getting heavy.


End file.
